


Happy Anniversary, Honey!!!

by TheKiteRunner



Category: Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Hot Gay Stuff, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Teenage Dorks, gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 00:55:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13582599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKiteRunner/pseuds/TheKiteRunner
Summary: Simon & Bram has started dating......It all feels like a dream come true.....Their Happy date in 100th day Anniversary :)





	Happy Anniversary, Honey!!!

He's my boyfriend now. Blue, whom I just met through emails and was just an anonymous person untill now is my boyfriend. And it was Bram all along. I couldn't believe it. Bram, the soccer star of our school with those deep brown-eyes. My boyfriend. 

I should have known it when I had accidentally got Bram's english paper & saw his marks. How could I've never known that grammer nerd boy was blue. Only Blue could've got that perfect score in English. 

And now that we're dating, it's a dream come true. He's so cute. It's been 3 months since we started dating & our 100th day Anniversary is coming soon & coincidentally its on Saturday. Bram asked me out on a date. I couldn't be more happier. I am excited for it & I know bram is too. 

Bram said he'll come to pick me up at 10. So, I got all ready & wait for him to come. He parked his Honda civic outside & Bieber jumped at him when he came inside.  
"How are ya buddy" Bieber wouldn't stop licking and Bram was laughing. It was a perfect scene. 

Mom came outside.  
"Hello, Bram."  
"Hello, Mrs. Spier."  
"You boys have something special planned."  
"No, we're just going to see a movie and hang out."  
"Well have fun at the sleepover." Mom grinned at us both.  
"Yes, thank you ma'am."  
Mom smiled & went outside. 

Mom and I had a long talk few days back. She laid some pretty tough ground rules. And of course sleepovers was one of them. I had to convince them both it was okay and Bram is my boyfriend. Something is bound to happen sooner or later. They talked about how safety was important. It was embarrassing but we talked it out. 

Bram came to me. "Hii"  
"Hey, you." I kissed him & he kissed me back.  
Nora just walked in the living room. She was like,"Gross". But she didn't mean in a bad way. She was smiling and teasing us. We had pretty much became the couple who couldn't get off their hands from each other. 

We got into the car. I choosed a song and let it play. I looked at him & he smiled back.  
"Happy Anniversary, honey." I said.  
"Happy Anniversary." I put my hands on his shoulder.  
"What's the movie about."  
"It's a love story which that actor you like as the lead."  
"But the one I like is you."  
He grinned. "Well, you can watch me then."  
"Ohh I sure will."  
We talked about trivial things till we get there. 

We went inside the movie hall and sat down on our seats. He bought large popcorn, coke and of course miniature oreos. Bram would never forget those. It's like a thing between us because he knows how much I love them. He opens the packet and put one in my mouth. I smile & he leans over to kiss me. Then we hold hands and watch the movie while occasionally eating popcorns and oreos. 

In the movie, there comes an intense scene of them making out. Bram smirks at me & I smirk back. There's a heat between us and we both feel it. We know what's coming next. It's all new territory for us. So, we're taking it slow. But at the same time we want to rush too. 

After the movie, we go to this awesome burger place for lunch. The burger was perfect with the best meat and bacon. It was so delicious. After we ate we went for a bit of drive. It was raining slightly and it felt so good watching those little drops outside through window. 

After that, we went to Bram's home. We got inside and went to his room. I sat in the couch. It was still chilly and he pulled a blanket upon us. He took my hand on his and kissed it. Then, he took both of hands and started rubbing it for warmth. It felt so good to know how much he cared about me. 

I scooted close to him and nearly sat in his lap.  
"So, what are we doing now." I said playfully.  
"Whatever you want, honey."  
He was still holding my hand and the grip was so strong. I looked down at them.  
"Soccer really does tricks on you, huh."  
Bram grinned and pulled me by my waist. We were so close that we could feel each other's breathing.  
"Not as much as you do to me." He touched my nose with his. 

"And What kind of tricks do I do to you." I say touching his lips with my fingers.  
"Everything. Just everything. Just being with you makes me the luckiest man in the world."  
The way he said that was so perfect. "Me too. I feel so lucky to have you. I never thought that really cute soccer star would actually become my boyfriend."  
"Was it so hard to believe."  
"Yeah, I was searching for Blue all this time and here he was at my lunch table and I was trying really hard to not fall in love with this cute boy."  
Bram grinned. "You were trying to stop yourself from falling in love with me."  
"Yeah. You were so cute and those brown eyes always speak a story." I twirled his curly hair. "And these were so perfect to look at."  
He laughed and took my face in his hands and kissed me hard.  
"Now you can fall as hard as you can and love me as much as you want. I'm all yours."  
That made me smile. "Yeah, it's a perfect happiness."

We kissed long and hard. The blanket was still on us. But it was getting so hot. So, we threw it on the floor. The kiss was getting more intense and he slowly pulled my shirt off. He looked at me for a second and in his eyes, I could see the lust. That look totally made my dick hard. I looked down and saw the bulge in his pants. He was hard too. 

I got so excited. I wanted to see it. Then, suddenly he kissed me again and then started biting in my neck. I could hear moans escaping my mouth but I couldn't care. Everything was happening so fast. Then, Bram's lips were on my nipples. He kissed one with his mouth and started sucking on it while using another hand to twist another nipple. 

I moaned. It felt so good. I have never felt been so turned on before. It seemed Bram enjoyed hearing my moans. He sucked more and I moaned again. He rose up and said,"I love hearing that sound. Let me listen more."

With that he pulled the jeans down from my thighs & slowly opened my briefs. I suddenly felt so embarrassed. It was the first time someone would be seeing it. I looked at him & he was smiling. He looked at me and we locked our eyes for a moment. Like he was asking for my permission. He didn't need to do that. But, he was Blue and Blue is a gentleman. 

Bram slowly went down and touched my dick. That simple touch made me even harder if it was possible. I thought I would come right at that moment. But I hold off. He slowly started stroking it and it felt so good. Then, suddenly his mouth was there. I could feel his breath. He inhaled it. His breath in my public hair. I loved that. 

Then Bram slowly took me inside his mouth. It felt so good inside his mouth, wet and warm at the same time. His lips were heavenly and sucking the life out of me. For someone who was giving blowjob for the first time, he was pretty good. He kept on sucking me while slowly playing with my balls. It felt so good and I could feel the tension building up. He took me deep inside his mouth and I couldn't help but move my hips. I started fucking his mouth. My hips moved on my own. My hands in his hair and in a few moments, I was coming. I came hard and long. Bram swallowed it all. 

We were both panting and I was trying to catch my breath. I looked down and Bram was looking at me.  
"That felt good." I said.  
"Oh yeah." He replied. 

I pulled him up and we kissed. I could taste myself in his mouth. I slowly touched his hips and pulled the pant down. He was grinning. I could feel in his kiss. I slowly took down the boxers too. Then I saw it. He was so big. Bigger and thicker. Did they really make cocks those big. I touched it. I slowly started stroking it. 

"You are so big."  
Bram chuckled. "Is that a compliment."  
"Yeah. Of course. You are so big I just wanna swallow it all."  
He laughed. "Ohh, you'll get your later. Right now I have something else in my mind."

I swallowed and looked at Bram. He smirked and pulled a lube from under a couch. He was grinning when he opened thr lube and started applying on his cock and then applied on mine too. He threw the lube back and pulled me. He started stroking both of our cocks. I had just come but I could feel my dick going all hard again. He slowly stroked it and then started doing it faster and faster. The feel of his cock with mine felt so good. Moans were escaping from both of our mouths. He kept rubbing it and I could hear myself panting. I was moving my hips and he was moving his. We both kept doing it for some moment until I came in his hands. My head fell in his shoulders and within moments he came too. 

We both fell back into couch with him on top of me. We both were trying to catch our breaths.  
"I came so hard."  
Bram chuckled. "Well that was the plan."  
"How did you learn this."  
"I studied a bit on internet."  
I looked at his eyes. It was shining so brightly. It seemed he enjoyed a lot. We hold each other like that for a long time. 

Finally Bram got up and went to bathroom. He brought a washcloth back and cleaned both of us. After that, we pull the blanket upon us and I put my head on his shoulders. We were silent for sometime. I couldn't believe we just did that on his couch. Couch not his bed. It felt funny for some reason. I cracked up and laughed a little. 

Bram started to laugh too and we just laughed for a while. Finally, I took his hands and tied our fingers together. It felt right. Like everything else, it felt right to be with him. I just knew it then he was the love of my life. 

***

**Author's Note:**

> Feel Free to drop any recommendations :)


End file.
